Happily Ever After
by bradensmama
Summary: Its almost Renesmee's 7th birthday, Jacob is doing something very special. He can't wait the rest of the week. Will Edward and Bella ever agree to what it is he's thinking? Will Renesmee like her present? COMPLETED!
1. Prologue: The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: This story is mine, but the characters are not.**

**Spoiler Warning: If you have not read Breaking Dawn, I don't think you should read this. It takes place after Breaking Dawn.**

Happily Ever After;;  
Prologue - The Aftermath

**Jacob's POV**

The aftermath of those ugly, stinking leeches that came to kill my Renesmee died down quickly. I never left her side. I knew that her family was gifted, but it killed me to be away from her for more than a few moments. She was like an angel to me. Something that I could make me happy.

I still shape-shifted into my wolf form, to patrol quickly while she was sleeping at night. Then, I would sleep. Bella and Edward had it perfectly taken care of. There would only be a few years that I had to deal with and then she would be mine. My beautiful Renesmee.

The new family that I had formed in just six months time, was amazing. Yeah, it did stink, a lot. But there was nothing that could keep me away from _her._

My entire being was based around this central creature. A beautiful creature, like her mother. All my memories are with her. With her family. My happiest memories. Some of the saddest. I still had someone that loved me more dearly than life itself.

_**So, Its not the best chapter ever. I hope you like it. Please R&R.  
Liliana**_


	2. Six and a Half Years Later

**Happily Ever After;;  
Chapter One - Six and a Half Years Later**

A beautiful creature woke up next to me in our room. It had always been generous of her family to let me move in. I could never repay them. However, it was something that I don't think I needed to do. They had repaid me for saving Bella so much more than they had hoped. They gave me this beautiful creature that laid next to me.

"Renesmee. Jacob. Wake up." The beautiful creature's mother said knocking on the door. She tried not to disturb us. She was the one that worried more than Renesmee's father about me and her being so close.

Yes, Bella and I were still close. This was only because Renesmee kept us close. Kept us together.

I shook Renesmee's shoulder gently. It was so hard to believe that she was as grown as she would ever be just at the ripe young age of seven. She reminded me of her parents. Much like them.

Renesmee shook her head on my chest. I laughed. This was the morning routine. I would wake up before her and try to wake her. Then I would try to get out of bed, but she would wake up immediately and wonder where I was going. It was as if no time passed for her.

This morning was like every other.

I had important news that I needed to go over with Bella and Edward. Edward was just as protective of Renesmee as the rest of us. He actually kinda grew on me. He was like family now. I didn't want Renesmee to know what I was talking to them about though. That was the surprise.

"Where are you going, Jake? Its not time to get up yet." Her eyes were still closed moving slightly. Her body curled up closer to mine.

I kissed her forehead. "I'll be right back Nessie. I want to talk to Bella and Edward after I go patrolling."

Her eyes opened suspiciously. "Why do you want to talk to them? Its not my birthday yet. One more week."

I rolled my eyes and kissed her again. "I promise I'll be right back, Ness."

She pouted her all too cute pout as I climbed out of the bed. She rolled over in the space that I had been laying and then smiled at me. She was so beautiful.

I leaned down to kiss her again before I left the room. She kissed me back and closed her chocolate brown eyes.

I walked out of the room of the house. We had moved here only a few weeks ago. We lived with the rest of the Cullens in this big house in Chapel Hill, North Carolina. Bella, Edward, Nessie and I slept on the third second floor. The others slept on the third floor.

We lived within walking distance of the school that Renesmee and I were to attend. I walked out of the room and down the stairs. Esme was renovating the house still.

"Hey Esme. Where's Bells and Edward?"

"On the back porch, dear. How is Nessie this morning?"

"Still asleep, I think."

She smiled at me as I went out the door to the porch. Edward and Bella were sitting on the porch swing. I took a deep breath. It scared me a little bit to talk to my girlfriends parents, even though they were my best friends before Renesmee even came along.


	3. Questions

Happily Ever After;;

Chapter Two - Questions

I walked over to them and sat down next to Bella on the swing and put my arm around her. She looked up at me suspiciously. Edward's face turned to stone. He already knew what I wanted. I tried to not think about it.

A hiss came from Edward. "No."

Bella looked at him and then back at me. Her face confused. I started in anyways.

"So, Nessie's birthday is next week. Alice already planning something?"

"Yes." Bella said looking into Edward's eyes trying to figure out what I was trying to actually ask.

"I was wondering if, I could take her shopping. I want to do something special for her, but I don't know what size..."

Another hiss came. This time it was Bella.

"C'mon Bells. I'm not going to hurt her. You know that. I was going to take her to Southpoint. Get her out of the house for a little while."

_Edward, please. I'm begging you. I really want to do this. I know what I'm getting into. I've been around for damn near nine years now. Please let me. It would mean the world to me. You know its coming. You know what she's been thinking. Please._

"Fine. Take the keys to the Ferrari. Don't drive too fast. She is half-human still. Just let us know before you go, please." Edward answered.

I jumped up and thanked him. Bella looked confused still. She started whispering to Edward as soon as I left the room. I thought about going today, but I decided to wait a couple of days.

Renesmee was still sleeping as I opened the door. She was snoring gently. I smiled as I moved closer to the bed. I put on a wifebeater and sat down on the bed.

She moved a little bit. Her eyes opened slowly. I smiled down at her. "Hello beautiful."

She touched my face and flashes of the first time she saw me showed. Then, every morning since we moved to North Carolina. I took her in my arms and hugged her gently.

"We're going shopping tomorrow." I announced with a smile on my face.

Renesmee frowned. "Jake, you know that I hate to shop.

"C'mon, Nes! You said it yourself, your birthday is in a week. There is something that I want to do, but I need for you to come shopping with me. You never know, you might like this mall. Alice says that there is a Nordstrom's there."

It was one of her favorite stores. The place that I knew that she would enjoy. Her face thoughtful.

"There is also a movie theater too. We can go see Mama Mia. I heard you talking to Bella about it."

"Fine. I'll go. I won't like it though."

The rest of day was pretty uneventful. Renesmee and I cuddled while watching a movie on the couch with Edward and Bella. It was one of her favorites. In the middle of the movie though, Emmett came in and started picking on Bella.

We decided whtn it was time, to go to bed. The only two in the entire house to ever be able to sleep.

"I love you Jacob." It was the first time she had said it. My face lit up.

"I love you too. Sleep now. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." She cuddled up into my chest, kissing it softly. I wrapped my arm around her and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Shop Til You Drop

**So, its been taking me kinda long to write these chapters. I have the idea planted in my head at how I want to go about the story, but its not happening when I write. Depressing I know. Hopefully, this chapter stays up to y'alls standards of fluff. Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except for maybe the plot. I don't even own the mall or the place that they supposedly live. My friend does though. How I do envy her and her family.**

Happily Ever After;;  
Chapter Three - Shop Til You Drop

**Renesmee's POV**

When I woke up this morning, it was different than all the others. Jacob was still there. He was still sleeping, snoring softly into my hair. I nestled up closer to him. I hadn't moved much during the night. His arms wrapped tight around me.

"Ness, wake up. Your mom and I are going hunting. We want you to go with us." I heard my daddy say through the door.

"Just a minute, daddy." I started to hear him walk off. "Daddy, wait."

I heard him walk back to the door. "Yes, Nessie."

_Can we take Jacob with us, hunting. Please!_

"I don't think that would be a problem. Get ready." He took off again.

I asked in my mind, so mommy wouldn't hear me. Momma had a little problem about Jacob and I. I tried to calm her down a lot. It helped to an extent.

I wriggled my way out of Jacob's arms. It had woke him up. He yawned and smiled at me. His eyes were still half closed. I giggled. Touching his face, I showed him the first time we went hunting together.

I got up and danced to my closet. I picked out a very cute outfit. Daddy always said that when I wore the color blue, I looked like mommy when she was a human still. I liked wearing it, for daddy.

--

When we got back from hunting, Jacob took my hand. Momma hissed at him. Daddy tried to calm her down. He must have read Jacob's thoughts, because he gave him the keys to the Farrari. It was awfully suspicious. Daddy never let anyone but mommy drive the Ferrari. It was her car, after all. Jacob smiled at them and pulled me toward the garage. I didn't have any money or anything.

"Jacob..."

"Don't worry, I've got the money and everything. You just have to worry about having fun today."

He knew I wasn't going to have much fun today though. I don't know why he even tried. I let him lead me to the car.

"Don't forget to have her home before dark." Daddy yelled from the front porch as we took off.

Within ten minutes time, we were at the mall. It was huge. He was right about it. There was a big movie theater with a fountain in front. There were kids playing with the water. There were these posts that you could move your hand, and whatever you hand movement was, the water did it.

Jacob and I went to the movie counter to get tickets for the movie and then we walked down the "streets" as they called it, towards the main part of the mall.

The mall was nothing that I had ever seen before. There were bronze statues all throughout the place. Some sitting, playing, standing. I loved it. I _actually_loved Southpoint Mall.

"Nessie, what do you want to do?" I shrugged.

He took my hand and walked towards the escalators. We rode it up to the top level, where there was a food court. None of the food smelled good. I was sure that Jacob would want me to try and eat some of it sooner or later.

"If you don't mind, there are a few places that I want you to come with me to."

"What if I don't want to?"

"Then we won't."

I smiled at Jacob and kissed him on the cheek. "I was joking. I'll go where you go."

He smiled back at me and we turned left after we got off the escalators. We passed a bunch of the food stuff. There was cookies. I liked cookies. I made sure that I would tell Jacob that I wanted one before we left.

Right next to the place with the cookies, there was a place called Build-A-Bear. He smiled and lead me inside.

"I want you to make one. I don't care what you get. I don't care how much it is."

Immediately, I saw a russet colored dog. My eyes went wide. I skipped over to it and picked the skin up. "I want this one."

He smiled while laughing and walked over to the noise-makers. He recorded his voice to put inside the dog. "I belong to you, my beloved Renesmee. Forever and ever. I love you."

We put the heart in the dog, after I made my wish. Then the lady stuffed the dog. When she was done, we took it over to the bath section. It was so lame. Cute, yes. Nonetheless, it was still lame. Next was the clothes. Jacob never wore clothes when he was phased, so why should his look alike? Jacob still picked out a pair of shorts for the dog to wear. I let him.

"Do you want to name him and get a birth certificate?" Jacob asked softly in my ear.

I just walked to the counter. I already knew what he was going to be called. I didn't need a piece of paper telling me his name. It was never going to change. We walked up to the counter and paid for the stuffed animal. He got a little house and we walked out of the store.

We walked around the top level, not really stopping in any other stores. Jacob wanted to stop in F.Y.E. and Spencer's. I didn't want to stop there though. We started walking to the other side of the mall.

Jacob pulled me into this beautiful jewelry store. I didn't catch the name of it, but I think it was called "Friedman's". I was just wondering why we were here.

"Hello. Welcome to Friedman's Jewlers. How can I help you today?" A very nicely dressed man asked from behind the counter. His accent very southern and tasteless.

"Yes, I would like to know if there was any way possible that you could give me the sizes of my little sister's wrist and fingers." Jacob said. I glared at him.

_Sister?_ Since when was I his sister? We looked nothing alike. The man behind the counter seemed to be thinking the same thing, because he was eyeing both of us.

"I'm not his sister. I'm his girlfriend." I said smiling.

"Aren't you..."

"Sir, could you answer my question? If you're not going to help us, I'll go back to Kay's Jewelers. They seemed to have a pretty good head on their shoulders, unlike you."

"Of...course. If you will step up to the counter, ma'am."

I stepped up to the counter and held out my hand. Jacob walked around the store looking at bracelets and rings. It was driving me insane. The man took my hands and measured all my fingers and both of my wrists, writing down each measurement. He gave the piece of paper to Jacob when he was done. Jacob looked down at it and smiled politely.

"Will that be all for you?" The man asked looking suspiciously at Jacob.

"For now. I'll be back later." Jacob said as he took my hand and lead me to Neiman-Marcus, which was only three stores down.

We spent a good three hours in Neiman-Marcus, and ended up with 3 bags. He really was spending too much on me.

I moved slowly back to the food court. I wanted one of those cookies. We stood in line for a few minutes and I got a big chocolate chip cookie to share with Jacob, and a cherry ICEE. I was doing it to make him happy. He knew that I didn't really like anything _human_ but cookies.

After eating a little bit of it. I decided to excuse myself to use the restroom. I was only gone for about five minutes, but Jacob was waiting for me outside the bathrooms with a huge grin on his face.

"I don't know what you're up to Mr. Black, but I don't like it." I scowled at him, but I quickly started to smile. For some reason I could never be mad at him. "Jake...I want to go home."

"But, we've only been here for four hours, and we haven't even seen the movie yet. As a matter of fact, we need to get going or we're going to miss it."

I sighed and I grabbed his hand, noticing that there was a bag from Friedman's. I eyed him. We walked, hand in hand, back outside to the movie theater.

First, we had to run to the car and drop off all of our, well my bags, in the car. They barely fit. A little bit of blood flushed to my face, as I giggled.

I'm glad that he mentioned it, because we were almost late for it. It was a little upsetting. I really wanted to see the previews. We only missed two though.

--

After the movie was over, we walked back to the car laughing and talking about the movie. It was starting to get dark out, and Jacob made a promise that he'd have me home.

When we got back in the car, Jacob took off at the speed of light towards the house. Half way there, a police man pulled up behind us with his lights on.

"You've got to be shitting me!" Jacob yelled. He started to shake slightly.

I put my hand on his arm. "Relax. Pull over and I'll talk to him."

Jacob did as I requested. The police man came up to the window and asked for Jacob's license and registration. He asked who's car it was, since it wasn't registered to Jacob. He didn't answer though.

I smiled a wide toothy grin at the police officer. My pearly whites gleaming at him. I pushed my hair back behind my shoulder. I had seen my aunt Rosalie do this many times in the past. I was used to it by now.

"I'm sorry officer. My uncle was taking me back to my mom. Its her car We spent all day at the mall. He doesn't come around often. He's just visiting for awhile. I'm very sorry." I smiled again, keeping my hand behind Jacob's seat to keep him calm.

My cell phone began to ring as the officer walked back to his car. I answered it. It was daddy. Before we got off the phone though, the police man came back to the car.

"Well, everything checks out. I don't want to see you speeding with an angel in the car again, Mr. Black." The officer winked at me and I smiled back at him, as he walked off.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! Who was that man?" Daddy sounded a little upset. I didn't answer. "Put Jacob on the phone."

I handed the phone to Jacob. I could hear everything daddy was saying to him. He didn't sound very mad though. It was so unlike him.


	5. Square One

**Woot. I'm able to work on yet another amazing chapter! More fluff!**

**Disclaimer: I ****still**** don't own anything, except for my laptop.**

Happily Ever After;;  
Chapter Four - Square One

**Jacob's POV**

I took off after hanging up the phone with Edward. He didn't seem upset about the police man. I shrugged and gave the phone back to Renesmee. I slowly took back off towards the house, because the officer was still behind me. It was like he was following me back to the house.

I got off at the right exit and went to the house. It took twice as long as it normally would. I looked over at Renesmee.

"Hey, did you have fun today?" I asked to break the silence.

"Yeah, actually."

"That's good. We'll go back another time."

"Jake...I have a question." I looked at her intently while we sat at a red light. "What exactly did you get at Friedman's?"

I smiled at her. "That my dear, I cannot tell you."

She crossed her arms and pouted. She was so adorable. I just wanted to kiss her right then and there.

We pulled into the driveway a few minutes later. Edward was standing on the porch waiting for us.

_I got the ring, and the earrings. I'll show you when she's sleeping tonight. I don't want Bells to know yet. There are a lot of bags. She had a bit of a shopping spree._

Edward nodded casually as we passed to get into the garage. He was in there when we pulled in.

"Why is daddy meeting us here?"

Before I could answer, Edward opened her door. "Don't worry your pretty little head with this stuff. Go on and help your mother clean please."

He kissed her forehead and she skipped off into the house.

"That was a little bit too easy, if you ask me." I said getting out of the car.

"You're telling me." He reached in the back and pulled out a couple of bags.

"I want you to see it. I didn't have enough time to take her to Claire's. She wanted to leave after we left Neiman-Marcus." I said grabbing the bag from Friedman's.

"Lets take this inside. She knows that you bought something special. She's not stupid. She's been expecting this."

"I never said she was stupid. Said nothing of the kind."

I followed Edward in the house. He shot a quick glance at Bella. She hadn't said anything, but I was sure that she let her shield go.

"We need to hurry. Renesmee is suspicious. I let it slip to Bella that you were looking for something special for her birthday."

We ran up to the third floor and entered Edward and Bella's room. There was a box in the closet that he pulled out. "We'll put it in here. There are only six more days. Do you know when you're going to do it?"

I shook my head. I was waiting for something, but I didn't know what it was. I pulled the box with the ring out of the bag and opened it. Edward looked down and smiled.

_Would it be alright if I took your daughter's hand in marriage?_


	6. Mommy Dearest

**I've been having an extremely bad brain fart with this chapter. It wasn't happening for me, at all. I needed to ask about six people for help. I still hope that you enjoy this chapter. If there is something that you might want to see in a chapter, feel free to let me know. All of my stories accept unsigned reviews now.**

**Oh! I have some excellent news! One of my lovely reviewers has offered to translate Happily Ever After into German, and I accepted. So, if you can speak or read German, I'll put the link on my profile, when it is posted. Thank you so much, German-Fantasy-Freak!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything related to Twilight. Please, don't sue me.**

Happily Ever After;;  
Chapter Five - Mommy Dearest

**Bella's POV**

While Edward and Jacob went upstairs, I spent sometime with Renesmee. It made me so happy to see her smile. I gave her a hug.

Renesmee sat down next to me on the couch and cuddled into my side. I had been reading a book before they had come home.

"Mommy," I heard my daughter's sweet voice. "That book is so boring!"

I smiled as I kept reading. "Why is that?"

"The whole book is based around the main character's death. How many times have you read that book in the last seven years?"

"Like father, like daughter." I folded the corner of the book, and closed it to pay attention to Renesmee. I knew it was what she wanted. "So, tell me about your day."

My daughter looked me in my eyes and gently touched my face. Visions of the night before and her day flashed in my head.

I became livid as I saw the vision of her telling Jacob that she loved him. It wasn't like I didn't know that they weren't going to end up together. I just didn't think that it was going to be so soon. Then the flash of her looking at the bag from Neiman-Marcus flashed in my head.

I felt myself raising to my feet. My face straight. The rest of my body almost mechanic. I took a step towards the un-carpeted staircase.

"Mommy?"

"You...I'll be right back sweetie. Don't worry. I want to talk to your father." I said trying to sound calm as I made my way to the stairs in one swift movement.

I sped up the stairs to the third floor. I heard Edward and Jacob talking. Edward was marveling over the ring. I slowed my pace, trying to not be heard as I approached my own room. I opened the door to see Jacob showing Edward the russet-colored dog that Renesmee showed me.

Edward looked at me and smiled. "Hello, love."

"Bella, I thought you were reading." Jacob said kindly.

There was a vase sitting on a dresser near the door. I picked it up and threw it at him, hitting him in the head. The vase broke into pieces.

"Show me the ring." I said calmly.

Edward and Jacob burst out laughing. They were acting as if they were ten, and I made a stupid joke. I straighted my body. Edward and Jacob saw this and stopped laughing.

"What ring are you talking about, love?" Edward asked. His face as straight as mine now.

"Cut the crap, Edward. Jacob, show me the ring."

It wasn't as if I was angry. I wasn't. I was far from it. I knew this would happen. At least, that is what I kept telling myself.

Jacob took the box out of his pocket and rolled his eyes. He handed me the box. I opened it and looked at it intently. The ring was white gold. The diamond was a princess-cut. It was a normal engagement ring, for a normal couple. Almost normal.

"You, picked this out?"

Jacob nodded.

"You plan to ask her to marry you?"

Jacob nodded another time. Edward moved over towards me this time.

"Bella, my beautiful Bella. Please, don't get upset. I was the one that put the idea in his head." He said putting his arms around my waist, like he was trying to calm me.

"I'm not upset. Not in the least."


	7. Take A Stand

**I had to finish the last chapter where I did! I felt terrible having this in Bella's point-of-view. I wanted you all to get the next part from Jacob's point-of-view. After all, he is one of the main characters.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything relating to the Twilight Saga. I own the laptop that I type my stories up on, and the CDs with random music that I listen to when I'm typing the story. That is about it. Oh! And the Ho-Ho's that I eat, except I just finished the last one, so that doesn't really work out too well.**

Happily Ever After;;  
Chapter Six - Take A Stand

**Jacob's POV**

I looked at Bella shocked. My mouth dropped. I stared at her as if it was the first time that I had ever seen her. She noticed this.

"You heard me."

I couldn't believe it. I didn't think that she would be okay with the situation. I saw Edward stumble back too. He was about as shocked as I was.

He was in between us. "Alright, Bella, promise me that you're not going to do anything stupid. Esme is already going to have a fit that you broke her favorite vase."

"I guess," She said closing the door. "I knew this was coming. I didn't think that it would be this soon. She's not even seven yet. Do you realize that my seven year old daughter is going to be engaged on her seventh birthday, to my twenty-three year old best friend? That is a sixteen year difference!"

I knew this was coming. She was about to attack me. It wasn't as unexpected. I didn't think she would find out yet. I knew that I had to tell her before Saturday, but it was just the day that I bought the ring.

Bella crouched down, low to the ground. I braced myself. Edward hesitated. He didn't seem to know if he wanted to step in between us or not. Within a minute, Bella pounced at me. I was shocked. It wasn't a mean pounce, which I found truly odd.

I tried to stumble over the details in my head. I was asking Edward if it was okay to marry his daughter. Then, instead of answering me, he mouthed a single word. "Bella." Now, I was being pounced on and hugged.

"You have our permission." Bella said kissing my cheek.

"I...Bells...you sure?" I asked lifting her off of me.

"Yeah, Bella. You...don't have to say yes at all."

"Who the hells side are you on, Edward?"

"Yours, son." He smiled at me. For the first time, it felt...not weird having someone younger than me physically call me son. "I do want to hear Bella's reasoning though."

She simply stood up and danced out of the room. Edward went to follow her, but something held him back.

"What was that all about?" I asked him as he walked back over to me and clapped his hand on my shoulder.

"I...have no clue. She had her shield up. She must have a good explanation. We'll talk to her about it later, after Ness is asleep." Edward said putting the box back in the closet.

The time passed so quickly. One moment, Nessie and I were watching a movie. The next she was tired and heading off to bed. "Will you come with me?"

"Nessie, sweetheart, I'm not tired. I'm going to stay up a little bit longer." I said smiling at her.

Her sad face eyed me suspiciously. Bella wouldn't have told her. I knew she wouldn't. So, why did I feel like she knew what was going on?

"How about this? I'll lay down with you until you go to sleep."

She smiled that time. "Okay. Guess that's the best I'm going to get tonight."

Giggling, she stood up and took my hand. We walked upstairs hand in hand. I caught a glimpse of Edward and Bella smiling and talking in hushed tones. Bella's face turned grave, like there was something wrong. She noticed that I saw them, and smiled at me. It was a genuine smile.

I shrugged the view off, and walked up the un-carpeted stairs with my love's hand in mine. We made it to our room in a few minutes. I closed the door behind me.

"I'll be right back." She said with her night clothes in her hand. She never changed in the room with me, which was probably a good thing. Just sleeping by Renesmee was enough to make my hormones rage.

She returned in five minutes, ready for bed. I smiled at her as she moved silently to the bed.

"Jake?" She asked as I laid down on the bed next to her.

"Yeah? What's up, honey?" I wrapped my arms around her as she cuddled into my clothed chest.

"Don't ever leave me."

I pulled her away from my chest. Her face was saddened again. I could feel my face grow with concern. "I'm not going to, Ness. You're my life. I couldn't leave you, even if I wanted to."

"I want you to promise me. I don't know what I would do if I lost you. I mean, I know that my parents would take care of me. I love them, don't get me wrong. I could never love them like I love you though. You're more than my life. You're the reason..." She trailed off.

"Renesmee?"

"Hmm?"

"I promise, I won't leave you. Where did this come from?"

"I heard Rosalie and Alice talking to Mom earlier. I heard them say your name and then something about leaving."

"They did?" My face went rigid. I sat there still as I could. Nessie cuddled back into my chest. I could feel a tear touching my hot skin through my shirt. "No. Don't cry, Ness. I'm not going to leave you. It would kill me if I ever left you. I love you."

She wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying. I love you too."

I smiled and kissed the last tear from her cheek, after pulling her closer to me. I continued to kiss her face gently, all the way down to her lips.

Nessie pulled away and a faint tint of pink rose to her cheeks. She closed her eyes and cuddled back into my chest.

I waited to know that she was asleep for a little while. When I knew she was asleep, I unwrapped my arms, gently so she wouldn't know that I was leaving the room. I put her stuffed animal that looked a lot like me in my wolf-form, next to her. She moved her head slightly in the pillow and smiled. I kissed her forehead and tip-toed out of the room.

Closing the door behind me, Alice and Rosalie were standing behind me. "Can I help you?"

"You're not going to hurt her. You will not leave her. We won't allow it." They said in unison.

"Who said I was going anywhere? I love her too much to leave her, and no matter what happens, I will never leave her."

I maneuvered around the two bloodsuckers and walked down the stairs to talk to my future in-laws, and my best friends. That would never cease to confuse me.

Bella and Edward were sitting on the couch in the living room, cuddled up together watching a baseball game. I never understood her. She never liked sports, ever. I rolled my eyes. Moving over to the couch, I sat down next to Bella, who put her legs on my lap as I sat down.

The sweet smell bothered me, but I dealt with it. I knew that It would have to happen sooner or later. I watched the game with them.

"Bella, tell him what your reason." As if he could read my thoughts. It really got annoying. I hated him knowing everything that I was thinking about. Never having a private thought. Never being able to think about...

Bella sighed and sat up like Edward and I. "I know that you're shocked, Jacob. Edward explained some of the stuff that you all talked about to me. However, you don't need to be afraid of me. I'm not lying when I tell you that I'm not ecstatic about this, but I am happy."

I waited for her to continue. I knew that she wasn't going to be all shits and giggles about it, but she was at least happy, even if she was trying.

"Now," She looked me in my eyes. "You want to marry my...our daughter. I give you my blessing, but you must know why. I don't think that anyone else would be able to protect her like Edward and even you have protected me in the past. Her being half human, allows her to grow and maintain a semi-normal life."

I nodded and waited for her to continue. I knew that this couldn't be it. I knew Bella, oh too well.

"You've proved to both Edward and myself, that you care about her, and that you'll be able to keep up the façade. We want you to be part of our family." She pondered for a second. "However!"

_Dammit! I knew that was coming._ I thought and Edward fought back a laugh. The smile he didn't fight back though. The corners of his mouth curved up.

"However what?"

"However, it feels weird. My best man, my best friend...marrying my daughter. My daughter. My best friend, being my son-in-law. Normal people don't see stuff like this!"

I laughed at her logic. "Bells, we're far from normal. I mean, take a look at everything else. Charlie and Sue are married. Making you, Seth, and Leah related, and them related to Nessie." She flinched. "Sorry. Renesmee. They are practically like my brother and sister. Making us almost related."

I don't think that Bella ever thought about all of this before. She started laughing. "I guess you're right. We're not normal. We haven't been normal since Edward came into the picture." She joked winking at me with a smile.

His face went rigid, like mine did earlier. I could tell that he was distressed. _She's joking, Edward. Calm down. She winked._

He thawed out slowly, trying to smile. I yawned. We weren't talking long, but I did feel very tired. I heard the steps coming down the stairs. Light footed and young. She came around the corner with tears in her eyes.

"Mommy..."

"Renesmee!" I shouted and ran over to her.


	8. Beautiful Dreamer

**Haha. Sorry for the cliffie in the last chapter, loves. I couldn't resist. You'll see why. Hope you enjoy. Don't for get to R&R. Seriously.**

**DISCLAIMER: Just in case you forgot from the last chapter, I don't own anything relating to the Twilight Saga. And I still don't have anymore Ho-Ho's.**

Happily Ever After;;  
Chapter Seven - Beautiful Dreamer

"Oh, Jake!" She cried harder as I embraced her. "I thought you left."

"Never." I shook my head at her. I was completely awake again. "What's wrong?"

Bella and Edward were right besides me now. I bent down to be eye level with her. Her parents listened. Renesmee kissed my lips and didn't break the kiss, until Bella cleared her throat.

She didn't look at anyone but me. "I had a bad dream. I woke up, and you weren't there. There was a note on your pillow with one word wrote on the paper. 'Good-bye.' I...thought I had said something wrong, or that you were lying to me when you said that you promised."

"Ness, I would never lie to you. You know that I can't. Do you have the note with you?"

"Yeah. I was going to show mom and dad. Why?" She said holding back more tears.

"I want to see it." I said holding my hand out.

Renesmee put a half-folded piece of pink paper in my hand. I opened it up. It wasn't my writing.

_Take a look at this._ I handed the piece of paper to Edward who eyed me suspiciously. _Not my handwriting. Plus, its pink. Your sisters were outside the door, before I came down here._

He took the paper and looked at it. "Rosalie." He hissed.

Edward and Bella exchanged looks before took off at vampire speed up the stairs. Their faces were cold and straight. I didn't want to see what was going to go on.

"Nessie? Are you okay now?" I asked wiping more tears from her eyes.

"I'm fine. I should have known, but the note was just. It upset me."

I embraced her into another hug. It was a quick embrace. "You must be tired still." She nodded at me. "Lets get you back up to bed, honey."

I didn't wait for her to let go of me. I picked her up and carried her almost weight-less body up the stairs to our room. She was half asleep when we got to the second floor. She had cried so much and I walked far too slow.

Bella and Edward were in a heated discussion with Alice and Rosalie. Alice and Rose were yelling at Bella and Edward.

"Shut up, why don't you. You'll wake her back up. Its not like you didn't cause enough trouble for the night." I said in an angry low tone, trying not to wake Renesmee.

"What's going on?" She said yawning gently into my chest.

"Nothing, sweetheart. We're almost to our room. You'll be able to get in bed in a minute. I promise." I started walking up the next flight of stairs and heard the last couple of words of their discussion, before I tuned them out completely.

"...dog your daughter's soul-mate?" Ah. Just had to love the blond. I rolled my eyes and moved quicker up to the third floor.

I made it upstairs and in the bedroom before Renesmee said anything else. "Jake...I love you."

I smiled at her as I put her in bed. "I love you too."

I took off my shirt in the dark and stripped down and put my legs in the shorts I normally slept in. I laid in bed with her in silence for a little while, but she was moving too much.

"What is wrong? Is something bothering you?"

"I just...my dream." She sighed.

"Tell me about it." I said softly before kissing her forehead.

She began to tell me, but she cut off mid-story and I could hear her softly snoring. She was a lot like her mother, in more ways than just one.

I watched the chocolate-eyed beauty sleeping. The clock in the room ticked, but I didn't look at it. I watched her for an hour or two before I fell into a slumber of my own. A dreamless sleep, that would soon be forgotten.


	9. What Do You Mean She's Gone!

**I'm trying to get this over with soon. Not trying to rush it though! I promise. My mind keeps wanting me to write the sequel to The Second Encounter, but I've told myself that I can't work on four stories. Its already hell with three. Haha. This chapter was the first big writers block I've gotten. I had wrote the first paragraph, but couldn't get farther than that. I almost...gave up on the story. However!, I decided that I would be letting down a lot of cheerful people. I don't like hurting people, and I figured if I gave up now, it would hurt a lot of people. So, I stuck it through and listened to Enrique Iglesias and one line stuck out at me. On with the story!**

Happily Ever After;;  
Chapter Eight - What Do You Mean She's Gone?!

I woke up this morning to heat on my face. I kept my eyes closed. I went to wrap my arms around Renesmee's body, but she wasn't laying down with me. My eyes shot open. I needed to find her.

Last night had done a number on me. That was a fact. I popped out of the bed and put on some sweatpants, and not bothering with a shirt. I wrenched open the door. I didn't know what was happening really, but I felt a tear run down my hot cheek.

I couldn't lose her now. I started to lose my cool, which was not like me at all. I ran down the stairs to the first floor. I saw Carlisle sitting at a little desk and Edward playing the piano. I didn't wait to talk to them. I flew right past them.

_Gotta find her. Gotta find her. Gotta find her. Oh my God. How could I have lost Renesmee?_

Edward started laughing at me. I ignored him. Carlisle was standing at the back door and it almost gave me a heart attack.

"Whoa. Where's the fire, Jacob?" Carlisle's voice pierced my ears.

I didn't answer. I felt like I was going under. My eyes watered profusely. Edward was by my side, still laughing. I was down on the floor. Crying. Writhing. I was unable to breathe.

"Get me some water, Edward. Now!" Carlisle shouted over Edward's hysterics.

I guess he did what Carlisle said. My hearing was barely working too. There was five days until I was going to ask her to marry me, and she disappeared on me already. I knew that she couldn't have gone far.

Then my mind flashed to the worst case scenario. She could have been kidnapped in the middle of the night when I was sleeping. I sleep as hard as a rock. They could have stolen her from me and killed her!

Edward erupted into another fit of hysterics. I still didn't care. I didn't know how he could be so calm and laughing when his daughter, my Nessie, was missing.

"Edward, whatever it is that is so funny, can it wait? Jacob is having a panic attack. He can't breathe! He needs that glass of water." Carlisle's voice sounded so distant.

Panic attack? I never had one of those before. I saw Bella have one once. She was never this bad though.

I felt water being poured down my open mouth. It relaxed me somehow. Not that I was sure if it was even possible, especially at this moment in time. My breathing came back to me. I had been sweating. I wiped the sweat off of my forehead and sat up.

"Now, what is wrong? You're acting as if someone stole your life away from you." Carlisle's calm voice came ringing in my ears again.

I blinked a couple of times before answering, to regain my composure.

"I...I lost her. I was asleep, and I woke up. She wasn't there. I lost her. She's...gone. Edward, please don't kill me. I didn't mean to. I didn't know..."

Edward started laughing again. I looked at him bewildered.

"You didn't lose my daughter, Jake. She went with Bella and Esme to Boone. They went to the mountains. They'll be back in a couple hours. They left at eight this morning. They've been there all day."

_All day? Wow. What time is it?_ I asked forgetting that Edward could hear my thoughts, which wasn't something that I did very often.

"Its about seven." Edward said. He held out his hand. "You slept all day. I don't blame you. You thinking that she got kidnapped amazes me, but then again..."

"Okay, okay. I get it. Geez."

"Are you feeling better now?" Carlisle asked as I stood up.

"I'm alright. I'll be better when I have Nessie back in my arms again. I feel a little woozy though. Is that normal?"

Carlisle laughed. "Its from the lack of oxygen when you couldn't breathe. You'll be alright. Just keep drinking water and remain calm. Try not to move too much. You should go ahead and sit down in the living room. Edward."

Edward stepped behind me. He followed me into the living room with his hands out just in case I fell. I sat down on the couch and waited. I watched a baseball game on the television, that was in the fourth inning.

During the bottom of the seventh inning, I was half asleep again. It'd been a couple hours since I had sat down and started watching the game. I heard the car pull up, but I couldn't seem to make myself move. Edward came into the room, smiling. I thought about the girls and he nodded his head. I smiled sleepily.

Within a few minutes, the three of them walked in. Esme didn't say anything, and went straight upstairs. She had patterns of all colors and sizes. Bella followed her up the stairs with a couple of bags from Eckards. She was back downstairs in a few seconds.

Renesmee walked into the room and ran over to me. I let a tear run down my face as she hugged me and I smiled. It felt nice to have her back in my arms again. We stayed like this for a few minutes, until I heard Bella's voice ringing softly in my ear.

"Is Jake crying?" She asked in a low whisper.

"Not the first time today, love." Edward responded back with a kiss on her forehead.

Renesmee backed away from the hug and saw the trail of the tear on my dark skin. She began to frown.

"I'll tell you when we go to bed." I whispered, knowing that Edward and Bella could still hear me.

"Speaking about bed, Renesmee has had a long day. She should really get some sleep." Bella said smiling.

"But moooooooooom!"

"No buts. Go on up to bed."

Renesmee sighed and took my hand. She dragged me up to our room and pushed me on the bed.

"What was that all about?" She said trying not to yell at me.

My eyes widened. I'd never seen her like this before. "What are you talking about, Ness?"

"Why were you crying today?"

"I don't want to tell you. I'm ashamed of it, kinda."

"Jacob Black, tell me what it was about. Seriously. You don't have to be ashamed of it with me. You know me."

"Fine." I sighed. "I woke up about seven this afternoon, and we weren't in my arms. I started flipping out. I didn't look at the clock. I guess, I had a nervous breakdown because you weren't around."

Renesmee smiled and kissed my cheek. "I couldn't wake you this morning to tell you. You were just really cute, and I felt bad. You were snoring. I sat there for fifteen minutes wanting to wake you up."

I looked at her, dumbstruck. "So, you didn't wake me because I was cute and snoring?"

Nessie shook her head. I smiled at her and started to kiss her. It was then that I realized, I couldn't stop myself. My right hand moved to the nape of her neck. My left, moved up her leg to her shirt. The next thing I knew, I was dreaming sweet dreams.


	10. Hormones

**Dedication: This chapter is for my best friend, Rebecca's urge to act like a superhero with a slightly hint of gayness by screaming "LALALALAAAAAAAAAAAAA"!**

Happily Ever After;;  
Chapter Nine - Hormones

_**Nessie shook her head. I smiled at her and started to kiss her. It was then that I realized, I couldn't stop myself. My right hand moved to the nape of her neck. My left, moved up her leg to her shirt. The next thing I knew, I was dreaming sweet dreams.**_

The way Jacob kissed me was like no other. It made me smile into the kiss as he moved his hand up to the nape of my neck. I heard footsteps out of the door though. I didn't care who it was. I was where I wanted to be with Jacob, right now. His hand moved up my leg to the bottom of my shirt. The door opened and my dad came in with a bat and hit Jacob upside the head with it.

"What'd you do that for?!" I yelled at him.

"You don't know his thoughts. He wasn't planning on stopping."

"Neither was I." I whispered so low that he couldn't hear me as I rolled my eyes and stood up. I helped Jacob lay down in bed. He probably wouldn't wake up, so he wouldn't notice.

"What are you doing? You're not sleeping in here. You're not allowed to be alone with him again!"

"Whatever."

I walked out of the room swiftly and carefully. I walked into his and my mom's room. I apparently looked angry, because my mom was worried as I walked in.

"Renesmee, are you alright?"

"No! Your husband just messed up the happiest night of my life!"

My mom looked furious. I guess that I said the wrong thing to her. She was very passionate about how she felt about Jacob and I. She didn't really like either one of us being together. I guess it was an old feud between them. I hated the fact that she was so weird about it around me. She asked me stuff that I would never expect a mother to ask. I ignore it most of the time though.

"He's trying to protect you from that monster, Renesmee."

"JACOB ISN'T A MONSTER!" I shouted at her, and all the other vampires in the house came at lightening speed into the room. No matter what it was they were doing.

Grandpa Carlisle tried to keep the situation calm, with the help of Uncle Jasper. We told him everything that had happened.

"Now, its natural for two people in love to want to make love. You should know that yourself, Bella."

"My daughter is not having sex at the age of seven!"

"Stop saying that! I'm not seven anymore, dad. I haven't been for sometime. You should know that! Come on. Just give us a chance. I love him, and he loves me. We've got this bond. I know its because of him imprinting me, but I don't care. I love him. He's my life. Get over it."

Grandpa, Uncle Jasper, and Uncle Emmett all agreed. As well as Grandma Esme.

"Are you scared that your little princess is going to get pregnant, Edward?" Emmett said laughing at daddy's face. I tried not to laugh too. It must have been the mention of pregnant that got him.

"That's it! Renesmee, you're not allowed to be in the same room with that...dog...alone, anymore! Do you understand me?"

I walked out of the room and down the stairs. I didn't know where I was going, but I could no longer be in the house. I stormed out of the house and slammed the door behind me. That's when I saw it. There was a deer in our front yard. We'd only gone hunting once, they didn't really see us as predators yet. I smiled and leaped gracefully onto the back of the deer and bit its neck.

I stayed out of the house for a little while, walking in the woods. I knew that I shouldn't do it at night, especially by myself. I didn't care though. I was just wasn't looking forward to going back to the house. I didn't want anything to happen. I didn't want another arguement to break out.

It started to get a little bit chilly though. I was a little shocked that I felt the weather change, but I headed back for the house. It only took me ten minutes. Grandma and Grandpa were sitting on the porch waiting for me.

"Thank goodness you're home. Emmett and Rosalie went searching for you. Have you seen them?"

"Nope. I was fine. I just needed to clear my head." I felt bad for lying to them. Mostly, because I told Grandpa everything. He was like a God to us. I didn't really know any other way to put it.

They gave me a light jacket and walked with me back in the house. I smiled at them. Grandpa lead me into the kitchen, as grandma went upstairs to tell everyone that I was back alright.

"Nessie, I understand where both you and your parents are coming from. I just, want you to know that if you need anything, I'll be here for you no matter what. They will too. They're new to the parenting thing, remember." He said smiling and handing me a glass of water.

I sipped the water down quickly and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. I would be dead tired tomorrow. "Shoot. I need to go to bed. Sorry, Carlisle."

I wasn't supposed to call him grandpa outloud. He said it made him feel old, which he was. I didn't push it though. Grandpa Charlie loved it when I called him that though. It was an easy way to not get them mixed up.

I walked up to the third floor of the house to go into my room, and found my dad outside the door to my room.

"Dad, I want in my room! I can't sleep! You know I can't sleep without my Jacob." I said getting closer to my room.

Daddy winced when I called Jacob mine, but I didn't really care. It was true. Jacob was mine, for as long as I wanted him. I was selfish, I wanted him forever. Like mommy and daddy.

Daddy hissed at me. "You're not allowed in the same room as him alone, anymore! Not yet at least!"

He had already said that. It was kind of annoying to hear him say it again. I rolled my eyes at him.

"But why daddy?"

"His thoughts are just nerve-racking. He shouldn't be having those kind of thoughts about a seven year old!?"

_Again, I'm not seven. I'm grown. Let it be. He's the one for me._

Daddy stood there a little while longer, in silence. He finally moved swiftly from the door and towards his and mommy's room, letting me access my own. I stuck my tongue out at him behind his back.

"I hope that you know what you're doing child. That and he knows to keep himself under control." He said, without turning around and entering his room.

I opened the door and closed it quickly. I climbed into bed with Jacob. I cuddled up next to him without a word. He was probably sleeping, so I just decided to go right to sleep.

I was walking in a beautiful white chapel. My dad walking next to me. I was dressed all in white and crying. I looked at the bottom of the staircase and the scenery changed.

I was standing in a park with a baby. The baby had black hair and brown eyes.

I was taken out of my dream. I felt someone grasping me tightly. I knew that it was Jacob, but it was still too tight. It hurt.

My eyes shot open. "Ow. Squeezing too tightly."

Jacob released his grip on me and kissed me on the cheek. He got out of bed and yawned, as I sat up and waited for him. "Sorry. I shouldn't have squeezed."

I yawned. "What time is it?"

"Its about nine." He responded, while getting dressed. "I'll be downstairs when you're ready."

I grabbed his arm with alarm. I didn't want him to go downstairs. I knew what was waiting for him down there. About four very pissed off vampires.

"Ness, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, sitting down on the bed beside me.

"I want to stay here in the room today. Some alone time, you know? Just the two of us."

"What about food?"

"We have phones. Grandpa's on our side anyways. He agrees." Maybe I said too much.

"So, what are we going to do today?"

"Talk. Play cards. Do whatever you want to do. Its up to you really."

Jacob sighed. I figured that he would want to continue with the night before, and I would have loved for him too. He was silent for a little while.

"Lets play cards and talk. For now at least." Jacob smiled at me.

I grabbed a pack of cards off of the side table and handed them to Jacob for him to shuffle the cards.

We played cards for a little while. Nobody said a word while playing Slap Jack, Speed, or War. It was dulling Jacob's senses. I tried not to laugh. All his concentration was shot. I finally decided to break the silence so he wouldn't have to deal with that anymore.

"I'm kinda hungry. I want eggs. I like eggs. Eggs are tasty."

He started laughing. "You're never going to change. Are you?"

"What...What's that supposed to mean, Jake?" I didn't understand what he meant by that.

He laughed again unable to catch his breath. "I just...I meant to say...like mother like daughter."

I wasn't laughing. I saw nothing funny about the situation. I didn't know what he was talking about out all. It was really annoying.

"You're rude. Give me my phone. I'm calling grandpa."

The call was quick, and he seemed to be quicker. A couple of minutes after I called him, Carlisle was knocking at the door, announcing that it was him. He came in before anyone could answer though.

"Here you go. Bella made it for you. She said that it was 'Traitor Pie' for Jacob and Spinich Quiche for Renesmee." He said putting the plates on the dresser by the door. "I'm really sorry about my son, Jacob. I really am. If you want something for a headache, let me know."

It seemed like Jacob knew exactly what happened now. I waited. I knew that dad was out the door waiting for Carlisle.

I heard a laugh from outside the door. "You couldn't kill me if you wanted to, mutt."

I didn't understand the comment at all.

"Leave, Dad. I'm still mad at you!" I yelled out the door.

"What exactly happened last night? Why didn't you come to bed until four am?"

"Oh. You knew about that? I thought you were sleeping."

"Yeah. I knew about it. So, come on babe. Tell me what it was about. I'm not going to get mad. I promise."

I didn't tell him. I put my fingers on his face and waited for him to see everything that I saw the night before. He broke his promise though.

Jacob started to shake as soon as I took my fingers off of his face. My hands touched his still naked chest. He calmed down. It was odd at how I was his instant relief from turning into the wolf. I knew immediately that I was his calm.

"You promised." I whispered softly in Jacob's ear.

"You're right. I need to talk to your parents though."

"Not now. Wait." I said kissing his cheek and smiling. "I love you, Jacob."

"And I love you, Nessie."


	11. Birthday Girl

Happily Ever After;;  
Chapter Ten - Birthday Girl

The rest of the week passed quicker than any of us wanted it to. Alice was going crazy trying to plan the party. Edward and Bella got over the whole Renesmee and me thing. Which was good. Better than I thought they would take it, after standing up to them. I think that was one of the scariest moments I had to endure. Even after the whole Volturi thing.

I woke up early Saturday morning, before day broke. You could tell the change on Renesmee's face. She was older, wiser, grown. My smile was from ear to ear as I got dressed and went downstairs to get some food.

I had a list of things to do today. I was going to get up and make eggs for Nessie. Kind of like a breakfast in bed thing. I had been using the laptop that Bella, Edward, and Renesmee got for my last birthday, to check for new recipes about Eggs. There were so many. I decided to make something nice.

I was done with that within about twenty minutes. The eggs were piping hot. I decided to let them cool for a little longer.

Alice was setting up the house for the party. We put everything behind us. I went to help her for a couple minutes, while the eggs cooled off.

"Everything okay, Jacob?" Jasper said coming in the room with a box of different colored streamers.

"Just, nervous."

"Its not like you have anything big to do today."

So, that was it. Nobody told him. I wasn't sure who else in the family knew. I gulped and walked back into the kitchen.

_Shit! I can't do this. What am I thinking? I'm too scared. I don't know if she's going to say yes or not. I don't think I could handle it if she said no. Dammit, dammit, dammit!_

"Don't get down on yourself, Jake. You'll do fine. Do you know what you're going to say to her yet?" Edward said coming in the kitchen, carrying a cake. It had chocolate frosting. That was mine and Renesmee's favorite.

"I'm going to wing it. Its time for Ness to get up and eat her breakfast." I said smiling and walking out of the room with a tray.

The tray had a little vase with a single white rose in it. There was a glass of orange juice and her plate of the dish that I had made.

I walked up the stairs as lightly as I could, making sure not to spill anything on the tray. Bella was waiting by the door.

"She's awake. I told her she couldn't come out yet. Here let me get that for you." She whispered in my ear as she opened the door and kissed my cheek.

That was not something that I was used to. I walked into the room, and Renesmee looked at me suspiciously.

"What the hell is all that?" She asked when I put the tray down on her lap.

"Its your breakfast. Eat up. I spent a half hour working on it."

She smiled up at me, before she started to eat. She was done in only a few minutes. She must have either been really hungry, or my food was really good.

When she was done, she got up and changed. It was the first time she'd ever changed in front of me. I turned my head. It felt, wrong. She laughed at me as I turned back to her. I noticed that she was done, and took her hand.

It was time to go for the party. I didn't know what to really tell her about her other two presents. I didn't have the time to get her ears pierced, but I would probably end up taking her later. The earrings that I bought her were in the box with everything else. I wasn't going to give them to her yet.

We walked down the stairs. There were presents and streamers and everything for the perfect party ever. I smiled at the family. Edward gave me the most important present behind my back.

"Happy Birthday, Renesmee!" Everyone shouted as soon as she sat down on the couch.

She smiled and looked around. "Cake or presents first, honey?"

"Presents please."

I waited for my turn. I was going to go last. Renesmee got a lot of things from the family. I felt pathetic as I sat there next to her on the couch.

"Jake, you didn't get me anything?" Renesmee said pouting when she finished opening her presents.

"Of course I did." I'm just freaking out a little bit right now. Please don't hate me for this.

_I can't do this, Edward._

"I feel sick to my stomach." I said and ran off to the bathroom. Edward followed behind me.

I was throwing up in the toilet. I didn't need to speak. All I needed to do was think.

_What am I supposed to do?_

"Conquer your fear of her saying no. Then get your ass out there and propose to her. You get down on one knee and say what you need to say. Don't worry about what is going through her head. Trust me, you don't ever want to know what is going through that girl's mind." He said. It sounded like he was being extremely fatherly. I liked it. I'd never admit to it though.

I stopped throwing up and took a deep breath. "I can do this."

"Brush your teeth and go out there. I have faith in you, son." Edward said right before leaving the room.

I did what he said and took a few more deep breaths in. I closed my eyes once and opened them.

My heart raced as I walked out the door and into the living room. Renesmee looked at me worried. I smiled at her to show that I was okay. I didn't go back to sitting on the couch with her. Instead I stood in front of her.

"I want you to stand up. Please." I said.

She looked at me suspiciously, but she stood up anyways. I took a deep breath in and kissed her before getting down on one knee. I held her left hand in my right and kissed it. The ring was in my pocket. I pulled it out and opened the box revealing the sapphire and diamond princess-cut engagement ring.

Renesmee's eyes shot open. As did the rest of the family who hadn't seen it yet. It was time.

"Wise men say, only fools rush in. If that's the case, label me a fool. After everything that this family has been thorough, I think its time for something new. We're supposed to be natural born enemies, but I don't care. I love you, and I have ever since the day you were born, the day I first laid eyes on you seven years ago. My world was crashing down. It started to when I found out that Bella was pregnant with you. Your mother and I were, I guess you could say 'in love', but your dad had a hold on here that I couldn't break. They were meant for each other. Just like you and I were meant to be. Every time I look into your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I see my future with you. The girl of my dreams. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, make me happy forever. Will you marry me?"

**Please don't hate me for the cliffy. I have plans! -wink-  
r&r.  
Liliana**


	12. Epilogue

Happily Ever After;;  
Epilogue - Beautiful Ending To A Perfect Day

_**"Wise men say, only fools rush in. If that's the case, label me a fool. After everything that this family has been thorough, I think its time for something new. We're supposed to be natural born enemies, but I don't care. I love you, and I have ever since the day you were born, the day I first laid eyes on you seven years ago. My world was crashing down. It started to when I found out that Bella was pregnant with you. Your mother and I were, I guess you could say 'in love', but your dad had a hold on her that I couldn't break. They were meant for each other. Just like you and I were meant to be. Every time I look into your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, I see my future with you. The girl of my dreams. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, make me happy forever. Will you marry me?"**_

My jaw dropped at his question. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to react. I knew that everything that he said, was perfectly true. Everything about him was perfect. I couldn't believe that he was asking me this question. Was this my present? I was confused.

I looked at Jacob in his eyes. The tears formed in my eyes. My eyes shot to the rest of my family. My mom and dad were practically bouncing in their seats. If they could cry, I'm sure they would have. I glanced at my grandpa and grandma. They were smiling widely. They were just about as shocked as I was. Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper were wide-eyed. Somehow, I wish I had my dad's powers. I wanted them to tell me the answer to give to Jacob.

"Well?" Jacob asked, bringing my attention back to him.

I sighed and took a deep breath. Tears began to flow down my face even harder.

"Call me a fool all you would like."

"What?"

"Yes. I will marry you, Jake." I smiled at him.

The room started to loosen up a little bit. Jacob took the beautiful, princess-cut diamond surrounded by smaller sapphires, ring out of the box and put it on the ring finger of my left hand. He stood up and began to kiss me. I felt bad, because of all the tears. I broke the kiss to sit down. I felt like I was going to pass out.

My dad walked over to us and shook Jacob's hand. "I told you. Beautiful speech, son."

It made me wonder if he was in on it. My eyes were welling up with tears again. I couldn't stand this. The rest of the party passed by so quickly. Jacob and I ate cake. It was chocolate cake with chocolate frosting. My favorite.

Then, Jacob took my hand. "You and I have plans."

He pulled me off the couch and I looked around the room. Nobody else knew about the plans. Except for daddy. He knew everything about everyone, but mommy. Dad held out the keys to mom's red Ferrari and we walked for the garage.

Jacob took off out of the driveway heading back towards the mall. I hated the mall, why were we going back.

"Why are we going to the mall?"

"I didn't get your other birthday present, because you didn't want to stay any longer last week. Remember?"

I nodded as he took off faster down I-40. He got off at the Southpoint exit and turned right. There it was, for the second time within a week. I despised this place. I didn't know why were coming back. I wanted answers, and I wanted them now.

Jacob pulled around by JC Penny and parked. He opened my door and took my hand. We walked in the doors at JC Penny and took the escalator up to the second floor. He lead me out of JC Penny to a part of the mall that I had not been before. There was a jewelery story on the right and on the left, a sign talking about this place called Charlotte Rousse. We didn't go in either place. Instead we went up to the store that was actually open. It was a place called Clare's. It looked nice. Jacob told me to look at whatever I wanted to while he talked to one of the ladies at the cash register. I walked around the store looking at some of the cool things they had. Jacob came up behind me and pulled me over to the stand that was set up by the window near the door where we entered.

"Your fiancee said that it was your birthday today. How old are you?" A red-haired lady asked me, while cleaning my ears. She looked a little weird when she said the word 'fiancee'. Could she have thought that we were too young? Okay, maybe I was, but not Jacob.

"Seven..."

"Ness, its your birthday. You're eighteen. She's a little shy." He reassured the lady.

Within two minutes, I had newly shining diamonds in my ears. The red-head held up a little mirror for me to look in to see my refection. My pale skin and bronze hair glistened in the mirror, because of the diamonds. The light that they gave off, reminded me of what happened when momma and daddy and the rest of the family looked like when they were in the direct sunlight.

Jacob paid the people for the solution to clean my ears and took my hand again. He walked me out to the car and drove to the house again. It was dark out, when we pulled into the driveway. We walked into the house, but nobody was around. I checked the notepad on the fridge.

_Out hunting. Be careful. Be safe. Love, the family._

It was written in daddy's pretty handwriting. I shrugged and took off for my bedroom. Jacob followed right behind me.

"Are you okay, Nessie?"

"I'm fine. Why?"

"You've been through a lot today."

"So have you." I said sitting down on the bed after stretching.

"Today, wasn't my big day as much as it was yours." He sat down next to me and cupped my face in his big hand.

I closed my eyes. His lips found mine. My heart started to beat faster. I fell back on the bed and he was over me. His lips never left mine. I felt a tear run down my face. It was a happy tear. It was beautiful. The most beautiful end, to the perfect day.

**The End!**

**I hope that you guys liked the story. I'm working on the sequel. You didn't think I'd leave you hanging there did you? Of course, I'm not that evil! R&R!  
Oh yeah! Y'all can thank my friend Jess who like made me update, kinda. xD  
Liliana xoxo**


	13. SEQUEL ANNOUNCEMENT

**Okay, I hate these things. I hate it when an author puts an Author's Note as a chapter, but I have important information about this story.**

**This story, Happily Ever After, is about to have a sequel. I'm in the process of writing it. I'm trying to get ahead of myself a little bit before I post anything though.**

_The Second Encounter will be followed by, "Life Ain't Always Beautiful". I know its a ghetto name, but you'll have to read it! :P If there is something that you might possibly want to see in it, let me know. I'm up for all suggestions. :D_

**Happily Ever After will be followed by "Butterfly Kisses". I have reasoning behind this name. Oh, and if you want a little idea, look up Bob Carlisle's, "Butterfly Kisses". Its an amazing song, and the base that I'm putting the whole story around. -grins-**


End file.
